


24 Hours

by tylersusjoseph



Category: House of Heroes (Band), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom Tyler, Dom Josh, Eventual Sex, HONESTLY JOSH IS SUCH A FUCKING ASSHOLE, M/M, Only a little smut, Sorry guys, Sub Tyler, Top Josh, cocky!josh, joshler - Freeform, tyler is a bit sassy, virgin tyler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylersusjoseph/pseuds/tylersusjoseph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where a naive boy with lots of baggage and a rockstar that can't seem to think of anyone but himself fall in love over the span of 24 hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. first encounters

**Author's Note:**

> yoooooooooooooo

**_Los Angeles, California._ **

 

**_5:02 AM_ **

 

_Tyler got out of the cab and slammed the door shut, taking his suitcase from the taxi driver after he got it out of the trunk. He handed him a few bills to pay for his ride here and bid him goodbye, thanking him for driving him here. He walked through the doors and entered the airport, immediately having to dodge a few boys walking by._

_"Hey, watch where you're going." One boy sneered. A small amount of his blue hair was peeking out under the hood of his sweatshirt, which he was trying to cover his face with. His eyes were hidden by sunglasses, and Tyler would've thought he was trying to run from the law if he had known any better._

_"So sorry about my friend." Another boy, this one having long black slicked hair, followed after him. He reached out and gently touched Tyler's arm, like he was checking to see if it was okay._

_Tyler just rolled his eyes, he figured that the rude boy was just a little grumpy, it was early in the morning. He didn't mind, he hadn't been nearly as rude to him as some people in the past had been._

_"It's fine." He said, brushing the whole thing off. The boy had just bumped into him by accident, it wasn't a very big deal._

_"Are you alright? Can I get you anything?" The black haired boy asked, still holding onto Tyler's arm. He slowly began to back away from him, suddenly feeling creeped out by his extreme concern._

_"I'm fine, it's not a big deal. See," Tyler laughed, waving his arms around, "no broken bones."_

_I'_ _m_ _really sorry about him, he's got a short temper." The boy sighed, finally tearing his eyes away from Tyler and looking ahead of him, where his friend had run off of to._

_I get it, it's early, he probably doesn't want to be here." Tyler nodded, understanding the boy's pain. He would rather not be awake right now, but he didn't have much of a choice._

_"Tell me about it." He laughed. He looked around the airport for a moment before sticking out his hand, offering Tyler a handshake. "I'm -"_

_Before Tyler could even reach for his hand or catch what his name was, two other boys appeared on either side of him and grabbed his shoulders, yanking him backwards._

_"Come on, man." One said, grabbing the boy that Tyler had been speaking with and dragging him away from him, without letting him say goodbye._

_"I can't 'till he's gone," The boy with the shortest hair muttered under his breath. He turned to the one with a fringe "He's going crazy isn't he, Tim?"_

_And then the three boys were gone, running off to find their friend._

_Tyler began to walk again, only to be pushed back by about four guys walking past him with cameras. He let out a big sigh, there were always celebrities here. Flying  in or out of LAX. This wasn't the first time he had gotten pushed around by a few paparazzi passing through the airport. Tyler wondered who it was this time, the last time he was here he had caught a glimpse of a Kardashian._

_Finally, after checking a total of two times to make sure there wasn't anyone else coming to ram into him, Tyler finally made his way to the bag check. He was thankful to finally be getting rid of his heavy suitcase and handed it to the man working behind the little kiosk._

_Tyler ran his fingers through his hair a few times. He readjusted the strap of his backpack on his shoulder before heading off in the same direction as everyone else going, eager to get all of this over with._


	2. problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why josh is an asshole chapter 1 out of 485845747

**_5:34 AM_ **

 

_“Sir, you need to pass through security.” The woman, Brenda, sighed._

_“I can’t wait in a line like that, I get really claustrophobic.” Josh lied. He took his sunglasses off his face, hoping that his sparkling brown eyes would change Brenda’s mind._

_“We can’t let you on the plane until you go through.” Brenda crossed her arms over her chest. She wasn’t going to mess around with Josh, she had a job to do and she was going to get it done. Either Josh would pass through security or he would miss his flight._

_“Aw come on, Brends. Can I call you that?” Josh asked, pointing to her name tag. “I’m Josh Dun, baby, I’m not a threat to anyone.”_

_Tim scoffed from where he was standing and Josh whipped around, sending him a glare. He turned back around and leaned down, resting his elbows on the small podium that Brenda had been standing at all morning. Josh stared into the woman’s green eyes and flashed her a huge smile, one that always won over the ladies._

_“You either go through here, or you go back to wherever you came from.” Brenda said harshly. She pointed past Josh towards the door that the 4 boys came from in the first place._

_“Why do I have to go through security, anyway? I don’t have any bombs or anything, you can pat me down if you want.” Josh sent Brenda a wink._

_“Josh, please just knock it off so we can get this over with.” Colin groaned. He grabbed Josh by the shoulders and pushed him forward, sending him flying past Brenda._

_“Hey buddy, hands off.” Josh snapped at Colin, who only rolled his eyes in response._

_Colin, Tim, and AJ showed Brenda their passes to allow them through security with Josh and walked by, all three of them upset with Josh for making them waste their time like this. They would all rather be sleeping right now, but Josh had dragged them out of bed and forced them to come with him._

_Josh took off his shoes and put them in the tray laying out the conveyer belt, also emptying the contents of his pockets. The other boys followed his actions, grumbling about how pointless it was for them to go through this when they weren't even getting on the plane with Josh._

_“Josh, how many condoms do you carry around with you on a daily basis?” AJ groaned, picking up one of the silver packets in Josh’s tray._

_“Enough to get me through the day.” Josh shrugged. He wasn’t ashamed at all, in fact he was proud of the amount of condoms he carried with him. It was always good to stay safe, Josh thought._

_Josh turned to the small group of paparazzi that formed while the boys were going through security waved at them, knowing that his fans would love these new pictures. They always liked airport pictures because he apparently looked “very cuddly”, or at least that’s what they’ve told him._

_“What are you doing waving to them?" Tim grabbed Josh’s arm, turning him away. “Now you’ve done it, Josh, the whole world will know where you’re going before you even arrive.”_

_“Who cares?” Josh asked. He definitely didn’t. He bent down and put on his shoes again before putting everything back into his pockets, including all of the condoms. Who knows, there could be a hot flight attendant on Josh’s plane and they could come in handy._

_“We care, Josh. Do you think any of us are going to like the shit being talked about us when everyone finds out we’re sending one of our band members home because he can’t handle himself?” Colin shot back._

_“Hey! As far as the media is concerned I’m going home on my own, I have a great aunt that died and I need to go mourn with my family.” Josh said, crossing his arms over his chest._

_“No one’s going to believe that bullshit, Josh, everyone knows about your history.” AJ said. Him and the other two boys put their shoes on again as well while distributing everyone’s belongings from the tray back to their rightful owners._

_“History?” Josh scoffed, “I don’t have any history!”_

_“The drugs, the drinking, the girls,” AJ listed off, “It really needs to stop. You’re ruining our career and there’s no one to blame but yourself. A couple months back home will do you good.”_

_“You might as well kick me out of the band!” Josh yelled. He threw his hands up and spun around in a circle, grabbing the attention of a few people standing by._

_“We may have to if you keep this up.” Colin shrugged. Josh knew that Colin honestly hated this, Josh had been his best friend and bandmate since they were 14, but they apparently had no choice now. Their career was taking off and Josh’s reckless ways were putting a stop to that._

_“No one wants to come see a band that has a drummer with a drug problem.” Tim added._

_“It’s not a fucking problem!” Josh lunged forward, his arm drawn back and ready to hit Tim in the face. AJ stepped in between them before Josh could throw a punch, putting his hands on Josh’s shoulders._

_“Listen, Josh. You’re going to go home for a couple months and sort yourself out. Talk to your mom a bit, hang out with your brother, get a therapist or something. When you stop being such an asshole you can come back and we’ll finish the tour, understand?” AJ said quietly, trying to calm Josh down. He knew from experience how Josh got when he was angry, and he didn’t want that to happen here - in public._

_“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” Josh tore away from AJ’s grasp, heading off in the direction of his terminal._


	3. cell phone calls

**_5:57 AM_ **

 

_After being held up at security for what seemed like forever, Tyler finally made it through and was on his way to the terminal he was set to go to. He lugged his big backpack with him, that had a change of clothes in it in case he happened to lose his luggage during the flight. It had happened before, so Tyler wasn’t taking any chances this time._

_Once he made it to his terminal he found of the last empty seats and sat down, wanting to get settled before getting up again to go get food. The plane wasn’t supposed to take off for another 45 minutes, but Tyler didn’t want to miss it so he was hesitant about leaving. He couldn’t risk having to take another flight, what was waiting for him in Ohio was far too important to wait even longer._

_Tyler’s phone started buzzing in his pocket as he took it out once more, answering it as soon as he saw who was calling._

_“Mom, hi!” Tyler smiled, even though his mom couldn’t see him._

_“Hey, Ty. How are you? Are you at the airport yet? His mom, Kelly, asked sounding tired as ever._

_“I just got through security.” Tyler said, “What time is it there?”_

_“Oh, just barely 8 o’clock.” Kelly let out a small laugh before coughing once, making Tyler flinch on the other side of the phone._

_“You should go back to bed, rest up before I come.” Tyler chewed on his fingernails, a nervous habit that he just couldn’t get rid of. “I’ll be there soon, Mom.”_

_“Right, you don’t want to sit here talking to your Mom all day. I’ll let you go, darling, I’ll see you later.” Kelly said, quickly telling Tyler that she loved him before hanging up the phone._

_“I love you, Mom.” Tyler whispered to himself, though no one could hear him. He slid the phone into the pocket of his jeans and returned to what he was doing before: biting his nails and waiting._

_Tyler’s leg shook up and down as he anxiously waited for the plane to start boarding, checking his phone every few seconds. Another crowd of paparazzi walked by, surrounding a group of boys that were all walking with their hoods up. Tyler recognized one of the boys from earlier that morning, the one with long black hair. He was the one that had checked to see if he was okay after his friend bumped into him. Surely they were just in that crowd by accident, they weren’t famous, were they?_

_If they were, Tyler had never heard of them before. That wasn’t very surprising, though, because he rarely used the internet or watched TV in the first place. He wasn’t at home nearly enough to sit still and read up on all the latest celebrities, none of them really mattered to him anyway._

_Tyler’s stomach grumbled again and he finally gave in, he was too hungry to sit there any longer. He stood up from his seat and picked up his backpack, putting it back on. As he made his way through the small gathering of people sitting in the terminal he heard the paparazzi standing nearby shouting things at the four boys, who were trying to get far away as possible._

_Tyler walked behind the mass of camera’s and flashes, stunned by all the lights practically going off in his face. He used his hand to shield his eyes, trying to drown out the sound of the people shouting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tyler's updates are so boring im sorry.


	4. angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tyler bumps into josh again.

**_6:04 AM_ **

 

_“Josh! Josh, is it true that you’re going home to put yourself into rehab?”_

_“Josh, over here!”_

_“Josh, are you really quitting the band because you got a girl pregnant?”_

_“I’m not going into rehab and I’m not going to be a father!” Josh shouted, putting an end to most of the shouts. Usually he didn’t mind hearing rumors about himself but today he had had enough._

_“My Great Aunt died, I’m going home to be with my family for a while.” Josh continued, telling the paparazzi exactly what his manager had told him to repeat to anyone that asked._

_“He’s just taking some time off, we’re putting the tour on hold for a couple months.” Tim responded. He put an arm around Josh and tried to drag him away from the guys away from the guys yelling at them, who were still trying to snap some pictures._

_Colin and AJ eventually shooed the paparazzi away, leaving the four alone to say their goodbyes. They stood awkwardly for a moment, none of them knowing exactly what to say._

_“I’m so sick of them.” Josh muttered to himself, but all the boys heard him anyways. He was talking the paparazzi and how they always hounded them like that, not giving them any privacy. Sure, there were times that Josh really enjoyed all of the attention he received, but it got out of hand too often. He loved people taking pictures of him and loving him from afar, but he didn’t exactly like being screamed at about his life choices._

_“They wouldn’t bother you so much if you just behaved.” Tim groaned, sending Josh a glare. Him and Josh always seemed to be arguing, no matter what the situation was. They hardly ever got along, even though most of the time they claimed that they were best friends._

_“You act like you’re completely perfect.” Josh scoffed, “Don’t act like no one knows about your wild night back in Vegas.”_

_“Josh! You weren’t supposed to say anything about that.” Tim yelled, his eyes growing wide. Josh and him may not get along as much as they should, but they were also partners in crime. Whenever Josh went out, Tim tagged along too, though he didn’t like to admit it._

_“We all knew about it.” Colin chuckled quietly, his lips curling up into a small smile as he looked over to Tim._

_“That doesn’t mean you have to talk about it…” Tim mumbled, his eyes flicking to the floor, trying to hide his reddening cheeks._

_Josh just rolled his eyes again and groaned at Tim, but before he could insult him any more there was a beeping noise on a loudspeaker, signaling that the time between now and Josh’s flight was slowly diminishing._

_“I guess this is goodbye.” AJ was the first out of the four to speak._

_“Don’t even try to act all sappy, AJ. I know that you just can’t wait until I’m gone.” Josh scoffed. He was mad at all the boys, even though they were supposed to be his best friends. Best friends didn’t kick each other out of bands._

_“Can you not try to start a fight with one of us, for once?” Colin begged, tired of Josh’s behavior._

_“Sorry, maybe all of the drugs I do are getting to my brain. Or maybe I drank a little too much this morning. I am quite the alcoholic, you know.” Josh rolled his eyes. None of that was true, all of the boys tend to over exaggerate when it came to Josh’s drinking and drug use. He never went over the top, he only did drugs or drank when he went out to clubs or parties._

_You would think that at only 18 years old people would keep a more watchful eye on Josh, but that wasn’t the case at all. Josh was used to getting everything he wanted because of his fame, anyone who knew who he was gave him what he asked for. If he demanded a beer at a club, he got a beer at a club. If he went to a party and expected drugs to be there, drugs would be there._

_“Please don’t make a scene.” Tim crossed his arms over his chest, also frustrated with Josh._

_“I’m sorry that we have to do this, Josh, but it’s for the best. You’ve got to get your life together before we finish this tour, man." AJ sighed. Out of all the boys he seemed the most reasonable in this situation. He was genuinely looking out for Josh’s well being, while Colin and Tim just wanted Josh to leave so he could stop being so obnoxious._

_Josh nodded, letting out a heavy sigh. He gave all the boys quick hugs, despite how angry he was with all of them at the moment. After they were done saying goodbye to each other the three boys turned away, leaving Josh on his own._

_He dug his hands into his pockets and pulled out his plane ticket, checking one more time to make sure he was at the right terminal. Terminal B, the ticket read, Josh was in the right place. He decided that he had enough time to run to the bathroom before going to sit down and wait for the plane, so he turned around in search of one. Instead of finding a bathroom, Josh found himself running straight into something. The two bodies collided and staggered backwards, somehow managing to bump heads in the process. Josh quickly reached out a hand to stop the guy from falling and pulled him back up, clutching his head with the other hand._

_“Does anyone in this town look up when they’re walking?” Josh groaned, rubbing his head, He almost dropped the guys hand almost as soon as he had grabbed onto it, letting it fall back to his side. He finally looked up from the ground, getting a good look at this guy for the first time._

_The first thing Josh noticed about him were his dark brown eyes, and he instantly remembered them from earlier that morning. He had run into him while walking into the airport, and he almost took him down there too. He has beautiful eyes, to say the least._

_“City.” The boy corrected him._

_“Excuse me?” Josh asked._

_“L.A is a city. You know, city of angels…” He sighed and flicked a piece of his hair that fell onto his face._

_“Oh.” Josh nodded. His lips formed into a smirk as he asked his next question. “So I’m guessing you’re originally from here?”_

_“Excuse me?” It was his turn to question Josh, clearly not understanding what he was trying to say._

_“I mean, you kind of look like an angel…” Josh flashed him one of his signature smiles. He couldn’t help it, he was gorgeous and looked like he would be a good fuck. He’s been with a few boys before and they weren’t too bad. Josh had enough time, and more than enough condoms._

_“Smooth.” The boy nodded once before turning away from Josh and heading back to his seat, which lucky for Josh, was in the same terminal he was in._

_Josh was disappointed that he hadn’t fallen right into his arms like he was used to, he simply walked away from him. Usually all he had to do was smile and he got into their pants. This one must be a virgin, Josh thought, virgins are always tough at first. He shrugged, it was his loss._


	5. middle seat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 updates in one day. nice.

**_6:42 AM_ **

 

_After sitting back down and waiting for another thirty minutes, Tyler was beginning to lose his patience. They were supposed to start boarding and 6:45, which was only three minutes away but felt like a lifetime. He had bitten his nails down as far as he could without it looking too disgusting and had shaken his leg so much that he felt like it could fall off._

_Tyler wasn’t anxious about flying, but more for what he was flying to._

_“Flight 114 to Columbus, now boarding.” A woman’s voice came over the loudspeaker and Tyler stood up, eager to finally get on the plane. He kept his headphones in his ears as he walked over to the line of people formed by the gates, keeping his head down._

_Through his headphones, he could hear the faint arguing of a flight attendant and someone else, but Tyler didn’t bother to look over and watch them. He stayed staring straight ahead, awaiting his turn to get on the plane. It was an interesting argument, though, whoever the boy was sounded very stuck, but persistent._

_“Is there any way I can get into first class? I swear this ticket said first class when I bought it.” Tyler recognized the voice, it was the boy he had run into twice that morning. Of course he would be fighting for a better seat on the plane. He seemed like such a brat, he couldn’t handle not being in first class for a few hours._

_“Sir, there aren’t any open seats up there, you’re going to need to stick with your original seat.” The flight attendant told him, and the boy let out a loud groan._

_“I can’t deal with sitting in economy - not even economy plus, do you even know who I am?” He asked. “I need leg room.”_

_“There is actually a lot of legroom in economy plus, I think you’ll be fine there -”_

_“Uh,” He paused, as if he was trying to think of a new excuse. “I have this big issue with germs, I can’t be that close to other people. I think first class would be better for me.”_

_“Sir, I’m afraid there’s nothing we can do. I’m sorry.” The flight attendant apologized, not sounding very sorry at all._

_He must have gotten on the plane after that, because Tyler didn’t hear anymore from him._

_After a few more minutes of agonizing waiting Tyler had finally made it onto the plane, and was searching for his seat. He checked his ticket once more, confirming that he was in seat 14C. When he arrived at his row he looked to the side, noticing that there were only two seats in the row. It must have been a handicap seat, Tyler thought. He also thought that his seat, the window seat, would be empty. But it wasn’t._

_Tyler took his headphones out of his ears and cleared his throat, trying to catch the attention of the blue haired boy who was currently occupying his seat. He slowly turned away from the window and looked up at him, immediately rolling his eyes at the boy who had turned him down a few minutes before._

_“That’s my seat.” Tyler said harshly, hoping that the boy would get the message that he wasn’t in the mood for any games._

_“That’s my seat.” He said, pointing to the seat next to him, the middle seat. “I really need this seat, though.”_

_“Why? Do you really need the window seat? What are you, five?” Tyler asked, rolling his eyes. The only reason why he was trying to fight with his seat was because he already knew that this boy got everything that he wanted, and he wanted to be the one to finally take that away from him._

_“Well, you see, I don’t really like the middle seat. I’d rather sit next to only one stranger than two - especially if that one stranger is you.” The boy responded, winking at Tyler._

_“But there are only two seats.” Tyler said blankly. He wondered how this boy could be so stupid, obviously he wouldn’t be sitting next to two strangers._

_“I get air sick, I may need to open the window.” He shrugged._

_“Is that a joke?” Tyler forced out a laugh. “You can’t open those windows.”_

_“I deserve this seat?” He sounded like he was asking a question, and if Tyler hadn’t known that it was meant to be rhetorical he would have told him that no, he didn’t deserve the seat at all._

_“Get over yourself.” Tyler scoffed. “And get out of my seat.”_

_“Don’t make me call a flight attendant.” He threatened, sitting up straighter in his seat. Throughout the whole morning Tyler hadn’t seen him without his hood, he was beginning to wonder if it was attached to his head._

_“Don’t make me call a flight attendant.” Tyler shot back. The boy stood up, and he was a good few inches taller than Tyler, who was beginning to feel intimidated by him._

_He came in closer, so close that their noses almost touched. He lowered his voice before speaking. “Okay, what do you want? Booze? Drugs? A quick fuck in the back of the plane? I’ve got all that and more, baby, let me have the seat and I’ll find some way to pay you back.”_

_“Or,” Tyler put a hand on the boy’s chest, pushing him away from him, “you can give me my seat back and after this we never speak to each other again.”_

_“Or we can just pretend that my ticket originally said this was my seat, and then we never speak to each other again.” The boy chuckled. He sat back down in Tyler’s seat and reached over the side of his armrest, pressing the button so the chair reclined back._

_“You know what? Fine! Keep your damn seat, it’s obviously pretty important to you!” Tyler huffed. He took his backpack off and threw it down on his new seat, straightening out his sweater before sitting down._


	6. first name basis

**_6:55 AM_ **

 

_Josh leaned back once more in the chair, feeling accomplished because he finally got the seat he wanted. It wasn’t first class, but it would do. Plus he got to sit next to a hot guy for the next 6 hours, nothing could bring Josh down at the moment._

_“My offer still stands, you know.” Josh broke the silence between them, feeling more bold now that he had gotten his way._

_“Offer?” The boy looked up at him, speaking through gritted teeth._

_“I mean, the bathrooms on these things are pretty nice, we could get a nice quickie in before the plane even takes off.” Josh said, biting his lip._

_“No thanks.” The boy rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone, checking the time._

_“Is it because you’re a virgin?” Josh pressed. He knew from just one look that this boy was a virgin, it really wasn’t hard to tell when you had as many people as Josh had._

_The boy tensed up and Josh had to stifle a laugh, the expression on his face being hilarious. “I never said I was.”_

_“It’s okay if you are.” Josh shrugged. “Most people like me being their first time, I know how to make things memorable.”_

_“I don’t need to make any memories on this flight, thanks very much.” He snapped. He shifted in his seat to put his phone back in his pocket, having to press himself up against Josh for a short second. He drew in a sharp breath as his arm touched his upper arm, he was already so hard to resist._

_“I won’t go too hard on you, I promise.” Josh pouted, thinking maybe the pouty face would get him to give in. Guys liked that too, right?_

_“I’m not interested.” The boy said quietly._

_“I’ve been with lots of guys before, I know what I’m doing. Can’t you trust me?" Josh asked, knowing he wasn’t getting anywhere with this boy. He may be hot, but he was nowhere near as dumb as all of the other people Josh slept with._

_“No, I can’t.” He shook his head._

_“Alright, fine. So what’s your name?” Josh folded his arms over his chest, disappointed that he had turned him down - again._

_“You don’t need to know. I thought we weren’t going to speak again after we decided the seat thing.” He said quickly, not bothering to ask for Josh’s name either._

_“I just figured we may as well get to know one another, since we’ll be with each other for the next 6 hours.” Josh shrugged. He was so used to everyone being all over him, this one must not know who he was. That was okay, because once he found out he was in a band he would probably be begging him to have sex with him._

_“But then after this we’ll never see each other again, so what’s the use in finding out my name?” He asked._

_“Because then when I tell all of my friends about the hot dude I got to sit next to on the plane and I’ll be able to give them a name along with a description.” Josh said, already imagining the look on his friends faces when he told them, if they ever stopped being mad at him._

_“Description?” The boy raised an eyebrow at him in question._

_“Pretty hair, cute nose, gorgeous eyes, great ass. All that’s left is a name.”_

_“Great ass? Did you really stare at my ass?” He turned in his seat so that he was facing Josh, finally letting a laugh escape his full, pink lips._

_“I checked you out, like, twice.” Josh admitted._

_The boy paused for a moment, looking up at the ceiling. “What’s your name?”_

_“Ugh, are you serious?” Josh let out of groan and ran his hands through his hair. Of course he didn’t know who he was._

_“Yeah, I’m serious. What’s your name?” He asked, turning back in his seat and sitting straight forward. Josh guessed that their moment of awkward friendship was over and they were back to being normal._

_“I’m Josh Dun, baby, you can’t tell me you’ve never heard of me.” Josh smirked._

_“Well, I haven’t.” He shrugged._

_“Okay.” Josh nodded. “I’ve told you my name, now it’s your turn."_


	7. nicknames

**_7:02 AM_ **

 

_Tyler swallowed hard, he hadn’t expected to actually need to tell him his name. He assumed that he wouldn’t have even asked about it again once he found out he didn’t have any idea who he was. Why was he so famous anyway?_

_“It’s Tyler.” He answered slowly, hoping that would be the end of it._

_“Tyler.” Josh repeated. “Tyyyler.”_

_“Is that a suitable name for you?” Tyler scoffed at the way Josh seemed to be examining his name, like he was deciding if it was good enough._

_“I pictured you as more of a Ryan, or a Zack… or something boring like that.” Josh shrugged. He still hadn’t taken his hood off of his head, and Tyler was getting ready to tear it off himself._

_“You expected me to have a boring name?” Tyler asked. He sat up straight, he was definitely not a boring person. He could be exciting, just not around douchey boys he met at the airport._

_“You’re kind of a boring person, Tyler, I hate to say.” Josh gave him a fake smile, shrugging again._

_“I am not!” Tyler protested._

_“You’re the first person that hasn’t drooled over me in almost two years!” Josh shot back._

_“Oh, so that makes me boring? Well, sorry that I haven’t drooled on you yet. What if I have a really nice personality?” Tyler asked. He always thought that personality won over looks. At least that’s how it worked out for him in the past. Sure, Tyler knew he was hot, but he wasn’t anything special. He considered his personality to be a bigger factor when making friends._

_“I don’t care about personality.” Josh said quietly. He crossed his arms over his chest and slouched down in the chair, - Tyler’s chair - making himself comfortable._

_“You’re such a charmer, Josh, I’m surprised that you don’t have a serious relationship or something.” Tyler said sarcastically and Josh sat up straight, leaning in to Tyler._

_“Listen, Tyler,” Josh’s voice dropped down to a whisper, “I don’t really appreciate you being so annoying. It’s a long flight, and it’s going to feel even longer if you keep trying to convince me that personality is better than looks.”_

_“Geez, sorry I offended you. I’ll just stop talking then.” Tyler shrugged, finally having gotten what he wanted. He was definitely going to Google this Josh Dun boy after the plane lands, he was probably famous for being such an asshole._

_“Look, Tyler - hey, can I call you Ty?” Josh stopped mid sentence, turning to Tyler._

_Tyler felt his body tense up at the mention of that name. Only his mother called him that and only his mother ever will. Why was Josh trying to come up with a nickname for him anyways? Did he not just say he didn’t want to talk anymore?_

_“Why would you want to call me that?” Tyler asked blankly, prepared to deny Josh’s request._

_“Tyler’s just such a mouthful for me, if you’re going to sit next to me for the next 6 hours I might as well find a name that’s easy to say.” Josh responded. He propped his elbow up on the armrest shared between them and rested his hand in his palm, looking innocently up at Tyler._

_“You can’t call me Ty.” He shook his head. Tyler never let anyone call him that, and usually people respected that. He knew that Josh wouldn’t, he really didn’t respect anything._

_“Why not?” Josh asked._

_“Just leave me alone!” Tyler hissed._

_“What, was it something I said?” Josh laughed lightly, and Tyler rolled his eyes at how he was handling all of this. He was so immature._

_“Yes, it was something you said! You’ve been nothing but a cocky asshole to me since the second I walked into the airport and I’m sick of it! Just go to sleep or something, and leave me alone!” Tyler blew up, which was something he normally didn’t do._

_Josh paused for a second, a huge smile growing on his face. “You’re feisty… I like that.”_

_Tyler turned away from Josh, curling up in the seat so his back was facing him, and didn’t say anything more. He hoped that he would be able to fall asleep on the flight, the last thing he needed today was to sit with Josh staring at him for 6 hours. If he was going to watch him, he would rather be asleep._


	8. good boy

**_7:50 AM_ **

 

_“Sir, you need to put your seat in the upright position before the plane takes off.” The flight attendant commanded._

_“I have back problems.” Josh tried, knowing that the flight attendant wouldn’t care._

_“You only have to keep the seat up for a little while, then you can lean back again.” The flight attendendant attempted again to get Josh to cooperate, but it was no use._

_“I get air sick?” Josh looked up at her hopefully, thinking that she would notice who he was and let him off the hook._

_“We aren’t going to be able to take off until you put your seat up. You’re holding everything up, Sir.” The woman said, and Tyler groaned next to him. He reached over and pressed the button on Josh’s side of the armrest, sending Josh flying forward._

_“Thank you.” The flight attendant nodded to Tyler, who just smiled in response._

_“Are you always such a good kid?” Josh asked Tyler once the woman was gone._

_“I’m not a good kid.” He shook his head, his lips curling up just slightly at the sides._

_“First you refuse my offer to take away your virginity, then you listen to every word the flight attendant says, what’s next?” Josh asked, glaring at him._

_“Refusing to let a perfect stranger take my virginity is not called being a good kid, it’s common sense!” Tyler spoke up, his face becoming red with anger._

_“Aw, you think I’m perfect?” Josh cooed. He reached out as if he was going to touch Tyler’s face, but he slapped his hand away from him._

_“I definitely do not think you’re perfect. You’re far from it, actually.” He said, crossing his arms over his chest._

_“Damn. What happened to you? What’s the reason why such a pretty boy has such an ugly attitude?” Josh asked, shifting in his seat once more so he was facing Tyler. He was really pretty, he wasn’t going to deny that._

_“You could say the same thing for yourself.” He said, letting out a forced laugh. Josh smiled, remembering how just a little while earlier he has refused to talk to him at all._

_“Oh, so you think I’m pretty?” He laughed._

_“I never said that.” Tyler’s body tensed up again, just like it had more than once this morning._

_The plane began to rumble underneath them, letting the pair know that it was about to take off. Tyler flinched and grabbed onto Josh’s hand that had been resting on the armrest between them. He wiggles his fingers in between Josh’s, seeming not to care at the moment who he was holding hands with._

_His touch sent an unfamiliar jolt up Josh’s body. It wasn’t anything that he had felt before, it was so rare that Josh actually held hands with someone. And he knew that Tyler was probably just holding onto him because he was scared of flying, but when he grabbed onto Josh’s hand he felt a change in his former thoughts about him. Maybe for better, maybe for worse._

_“Hey, are you okay?” Josh asked quietly, leaning down to look Tyler in the eye._

_“Oh, I’m fine.” Tyler said, sounding panicked. He tried to let go of Josh’s hand but Josh refused and wrapped his own fingers around his, not ready to let go just yet. “I just get nervous when flying."_

_“Is this your first time flying?” Josh asked. He’s flown in a plane probably a thousand times, he never once took a step back to think that it may be Tyler’s first time flying._

_“No, no. I fly back and forth from Ohio a lot.” He answered softly, letting out a sigh._

_“Why is that?” Josh questioned. He wondered why someone would want to travel to Ohio all the time. Growing up there, Josh knew that it wasn’t that exciting._

_“Well my parents are divorced and I live here in L.A with my dad while my mom - my mom lives in Columbus.” He explained, still clutching onto Josh’s hand as the plane climbed higher and higher through the air._

_Josh felt good about himself for letting him hold his hand, he was probably distracting him from how nervous he was. The boys had to do that with Tim the first time they ever flew somewhere together, since it was his first time going on a plane at all. They didn’t hold his hand, but they distracted him from what was going on around the. That’s all Tyler needed, a distraction._

_“Have they been divorced for long? Why does your mom live all the way in Columbus?” Josh asked. He was suddenly interested in getting to know this guy more, even though just moments before they were arguing with each other. He wanted more from him than just a nice fuck in the plane bathroom now._

_“Uh, about three years.” Tyler said. He brought his free hand up to his mouth and began chewing at his nails, which were already bitten down to nubs. “My mom was born there so she moved back for a while.”_

_“A while?” Josh asked, eyebrows raised._

_Tyler ignored him._

_“How long are you staying in Columbus for?” Josh wondered, changing the subject a little. He lived in Columbus, maybe they would run into each other while Josh was there._

_“It really all depends.” Tyler whispered._

_“Depends on what?” Josh asked, but Tyler didn’t answer him. He just closed his eyes, shutting him out._


	9. help

**_9:24 AM_ **

_“Hey, Ty, wake up.” Tyler felt a hand grab onto his shoulder and began shaking him, stirring him awake. He slowly opened his eyes, forgetting where he was for a moment._

_“What?” He mumbled, covering his mouth up as he yawned. He could feel something soft under his head, but instead of a pillow, it was Josh’s arm._

_“The plane landed.” Josh answered. Tyler’s head shot up and he looked around, noticing that the plane was beginning to empty._

_“Did I sleep the entire time?” Tyler asked. He stood up, also noticing that he was still holding Josh’s hand. Why didn’t he try to let go after he fell asleep?_

_“You literally drooled on me.” Josh laughed, ignoring Tyler’s question. He showed him a small spot on his sweatshirt that was slightly wet, and Tyler felt his face begin to heat up._

_“Oh, sorry.” Tyler said quietly, looking down at the floor. He remembered what Josh has said earlier about everyone always drooling all over him, Tyler was probably the first person to actually do that. “So why did we land, are we here already?”_

_“We were only in the air for a little over an hour.” Josh answered, also taking notice of their intertwined hands._

_“Then why did we land?” Tyler dropped Josh’s hand. He wiped his palms on his jeans, almost like he was trying to get rid of any trace of Josh._

_“There’s something wrong with the plane, I think? I don’t know, I was asleep too. They’re just telling everyone to get off.” Josh shrugged._

_“What? What do you mean there’s something wrong with the plane? There can’t be.” Tyler shook his head, furiously looking looking around him. They were the only last people on the plane, only because Tyler was practically frozen where he was standing._

_“Hey, Ty, it’s okay. We’re already on the ground, we’re fine.” Josh said, reaching out for Tyler once more. He grabbed his hand and tried to lace their fingers together again, but Tyler drew his hand back._

_“Stop calling me that.” He snapped. “I told you not to call me that.”_

_“I’m sorry I just thought -” Tyler cut Josh off again._

_“This can’t be happening, no. I have to get back to Ohio.” Tyler said, his breathing started to quicken its pace. He didn’t normally freak out like this, but he needed to get to Ohio as soon as he could. He had to get another flight._

_“Do you want to sit down?” Josh asked, unamused. Tyler couldn’t decide if he was actually concerned about him or if he was putting on an act. he knew all he wanted was to have sex with him, Tyler was scared that he was going to take advantage of him because of how he was panicking._

_“No, I - I think I’m going to be sick.” Tyler swallowed, trying as hard as he could to keep the breakfast sandwich he had eaten a few hours ago before down in his stomach._

_"Aw, Ty, are you really? Hold on a second, I’ll find you a -” Josh began to search through the pouch in the seat in front of his, looking for a barf bag for Tyler to use._

_“I’m fine, Josh. I don’t need you taking care of me like I’m a baby.” He refused, shaking his head. He breathed in and out slowly for a few seconds, trying to calm himself down enough to the point where he wasn’t going to make himself throw up all over Josh._

_“I just didn’t want you to puke all over me, that’s all.” Josh said, coughing quietly._

_“Where are we? Do you know?” Tyler asked, looking around again. He pushed past Josh and looked out the window, like that would help him find out what state they were in._

_“Still in California, I think. I guess we circled for a little bit before landing. I told you, I fell asleep too.” Josh said. He stepped forward and tried once more to touch Tyler, but he stopped him._

_“Stop touching me! Just stop, Josh, stop!” He held both of his hands and stumbled backwards, leaving his backpack behind as he tried to get off the plane as fast as he could._

_Once he made it off the plane Tyler went straight to a service desk, ready to find out when he could get on the next flight to Ohio. He waited impatiently in line behind a few other people, who were also having the same problem as him._

_Tyler felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around quickly, only to be met by Josh. He has his backpack slung over his shoulder, having grabbed it for him after he left him on the plane._

_“What do you have in there, Ty?” Josh asked softly, setting the heavy backpack down on the ground next to Tyler’s feet._

_“Leave me alone.” Tyler snapped. He picked up his backpack and put it back on._

_“What’s your deal?” Josh scoffed. “Why are you acting like this?”_

_“Look, I know that we may have had a little moment back there on the plane and we held hands or - or whatever we did but I think that should just end here.” Tyler said too quickly. He was trying hard not to cry, this was literally his worst nightmare. He had wanted to get to Ohio as fast as he could and now that was being put off for who knows how long._

_“Hey, hey, hey.” Josh grabbed Tyler’s shoulders in his large hands, leaning in close to her. He must have noticed that he was about to cry, because his face showed genuine concern this time. “What’s so important in Ohio?”_

_Tyler didn’t know that had happened to Josh while he was asleep on the plane. but something inside of him definitely changed. He wasn’t acting like as much of an asshole as he had before, it was almost like he was a completely different person. Josh was being nice to Tyler, and he wasn’t sure if he liked it or not._

_“You really wouldn’t understand, Josh. I think it’s better if you just leave me alone from now on.” Tyler shook Josh away from him, wiping under his eyes to stop the few tears that were beginning to fall._

_“I’m just trying to help.” Josh offered._

_“I don’t need it.” He said, finally turning back around and moving up in line._


	10. fifties

**_10:00 AM_ **

 

“ _You have got to be kidding me,” Tyler groaned. He had been arguing with the man behind the service desk for the past twenty minutes, and Josh hadn’t left his side yet. “There has to be some way for me to get to Ohio - tonight.”_

_“I’m sorry, Sir, there’s nothing we can do. The next flight to Ohio isn’t going to be here until tomorrow morning.” The man said. He was staring at a computer screen, typing away._

_“Excuse me, tomorrow morning?” Josh barged in to the conversion for the first time, not believing what he was hearing either. He wanted to get home just as bad at Tyler did, maybe even more. He wasn’t going to sleep in an airport all night, did anyone here realize how gross that is?_

_“We usually don’t even fly to Ohio out of this airport, so we need to fly in a plane all the way from Ohio to take you back.” The man behind the desk, Marcus, explained._

_“That’s fucking stupid! Just get one of your own planes and fly it to Ohio!” Josh shouted, not understanding._

_“I’m afraid it doesn’t work that way.” Marcus said._

_“You better fucking hope that it doesn’t work that way because I swear to God if I find out you’re bullshitting us I’ll -” Josh grumbled, keeping his voice down so Marcus didn’t hear every word that he said. He didn’t want to get in trouble for using that kind of language in here, he was already in trouble enough as it is._

_“Josh,” Tyler put a hand on Josh’s shoulder, trying to calm him down._

_“Fuck off.” Josh whispered, shaking him off of him. He was even beginning to get frustrated with Tyler, even though he really wish he hadn’t._

_“Look, I’m sorry guys, but there isn’t anything more I can do for you. You’ll just have to wait.” Marcus apologized again, making Josh roll his eyes._

_“But I need to get to Ohio tonight.” Tyler demanded. He slammed his hands down on the desk in front of him, no longer messing around._

_“He needs to get Ohio tonight.” Josh mimicked his actions, which earned a small laugh from Marcus, who quickly covered that up._

_“I’m really sorry, guys, but I can’t do anything. You’ll just have to wait until tomorrow morning.” Marcus shrugged._

_“Listen, Marc - can I call you Marc?” Josh paused to laugh for a second, at the look on Tyler’s face. “My friend here, Ty, -”_

_“Tyler.” He corrected him._

_“Quiet.” Josh hissed. “Ty needs to get to Ohio tonight, so if there’s any way you can get him on a private plane somehow, fly him out there, that’d be great.”_

_Josh reached into his back pocket and pulled out a few bills from his wallet, not pausing to look at how much he had grabbed. He slid the bills towards Marcus, who eyed them suspiciously._

_“Oops, you don’t need that big of a tip.” Josh let out a small giggle as he took one of the hundred dollar bills back, leaving two for Marcus._

_“Look, man, I can’t take this from you. There’s no way I can get you on a plane tonight, sorry.” Marcus pushed away the money back towards Josh and sent Tyler and apologetic look._

_“Do you have any idea who I am?” Josh yelled. He walked around the end of the desk so he was now face to face with Marcus, who looked extremely startled by Josh’s sudden actions. Josh grabbed Marcus by the collar of his white button up shirt and yanked him closer._

_“What are you -” Tyler tried to interject, but Josh ignored him once again._

_“Put us on a plane right now or so help me God I will -” Josh said quietly, which was actually scarier than Josh yelling in the first place._

_“Josh! Stop it!” Tyler ran around the desk and grabbed Josh by the hood of his sweatshirt, that he had finally taken down. He figured that since they were in the middle of nowhere now he was safe from paparazzi. Tyler dragged Josh backwards, finally taking Marcus out of his misery._

_“You can’t just do that to people.” Tyler groaned, pulling Josh off to the side._

_“I was trying to help you.” Josh said quietly. He looked down, desperately wanting to grab onto Tyler’s hands again. He couldn’t shake that feeling, the feeling that he had gotten the first time he touched him. He wanted to feel it again, he wanted to feel him again._

_“You’ve obviously got a few issues, I don’t think I’m the one that needs helping.” Tyler scoffed._

_“I don’t have issues, Ty, I just wanted to try and get you to Ohio on time. I know that it means a lot to you.” Josh let out a groan, throwing his head back. He was just trying to be nice for once in his life._

_Josh didn’t know why it was so important for Tyler to get back to Ohio by tonight, but he was thinking that maybe if he was nice enough to him he would agree to meet up with him whenever they finally did get back to Columbus. Tyler had to lose his virginity someday, and Josh was determined to be the one to take it._

_“We’re literally in the middle nowhere, what are we going to do?” Tyler whined._

_“I tried for you, Ty, I really did.” Josh said. That was his way of saying sorry to him, since he didn’t feel like it was something he should have been apologizing for. He figured that it wouldn’t be bad waiting for a new plane to come, as long as he was waiting with Tyler._

_“I know. Thanks, I guess.” He said, looking uncomfortable. It looked like it was actually causing him pain to say that to Josh._

_“So, what are we going to do?” Josh asked._

_“I guess we’ll just have to wait it out.” He shrugged. Josh could tell that he was trying to be strong about this, whatever was waiting for him back in Columbus must have been a pretty big deal. Josh had never seen anyone get so upset about a delayed flight before._

_“We should try and make the best of it.” Josh reached out for Tyler and finally grasped his hands in his, successfully linking his fingers with his._

_“I’m not having sex with you in a bathroom, Josh.” Tyler laughed._

_“Can I buy you a coffee?” Josh asked, dipping his head down lower to meet Tyler’s._

_“With one of your many hundred dollar bills?” Tyler bit his bottom lip, and suddenly Josh wanted to fuck him right there. He could hardly control himself anymore, he needed this boy._

_“I have a few fifties in there too.” Josh smirked, pulling Tyler off into the direction of the nearest coffee shop._


	11. google

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, i haven't updated in a while. i promise that i have not given up on this fic.

**_10:46 AM_ **

 

_ As Tyler sipped his coffee he pulled out his phone, quickly typing Josh’s name into the search bar. He had wanted to Google him as soon as he figured out he was famous, just to see what exactly he was famous for. As the screen loaded it was immediately filled with various pictures of Josh and three other boys, the same boys that were at the airport earlier. _

_ They were in a band, apparently, called House Of Heroes. Without even knowing the members personally, something told Tyler that the boy with long black hair named the band. It was a wild guess, but it seemed logical. They were really famous, or at least that’s what Tyler had gathered from the thousands of news articles written about them. Tyler didn’t want to pry too much, so he didn’t read the articles that were directly about Josh. _

_ Tyler tried to be discreet as he could as he flicked through pictures of Josh and his other bandmates, laughing softly at a few of them. Josh sure knew how to pull some weird faces. But the pictures also showed that he was a huge partier, and there was even a shot of him throwing up outside of a club. Tyler really could have gone his whole life without seeing that. _

_ “What are you laughing at, Ty?” Josh asked from across the table. Tyler rolled his eyes and sat his phone down, sliding towards Josh. His face got red at the sight of the picture in front of him, showing him making an extremely strange face. _

_ “Oh, god.” Josh groaned. “You googled me?” _

_ “I had to.” Tyler shrugged. _

_ “So did you read up on all of my drug problems yet?” Josh asked sarcastically, frowning. Tyler shook his head. He assumed that he didn’t really have a big problem with drugs, and that’s why he seemed so upset about it. Media did tend to over exaggerate those types of things. _

_ “I didn’t, actually.” Tyler said. “I didn’t want to hear about it, anyway.” _

_ “You don’t? That’s what everyone wants to hear about.” Josh took a sip of his coffee. _

_ “Not really. Tell me about your band.” Tyler said instead. He was choosing to try and find some good qualities about Josh, rather than focus on all of his bad choices. _

_ “Well, I’m the drummer. Colin is the lead singer, AJ plays the bass guitar and Tim plays guitar.” Josh explained bluntly. His eyes lit up when he spoke about his band mates, Tyler could tell that he really liked them. _

_ “Did you read anything about them kicking me out of the band?” Josh asked, curiously. _

_ “They kicked you out?” Tyler scoffed. He didn’t see why they would want to kick Josh out of the band, he was their front man, they couldn’t go anywhere without Josh. _

_ “Indirectly, they did. They sent me back home because I can’t handle myself. I get drunk and party too much, they’re sick of it.” Josh said, smiling to himself. It looked as though he was trying to seem like he was proud of himself for this, but he really wasn’t. He was ashamed and Tyler could see right through him. _

_ “They’re probably just looking out for you, they don’t want you to get hurt.” Tyler shrugged. He scrolled through his phone again until he came to a picture of all the boys together. “Tell me who’s who.” _

_ “That’s Colin, I’ve known him forever. There’s AJ, he’s the oldest,” He moved his finger so it was over the boy standing in the middle of all of them. Josh moved his finger one final time. _

_ “He’s hot.” Tyler said, “Really hot.” _

_ “He’s not as good in bed as I am.” Josh said. He grabbed Tyler’s phone from him and started to look through the pictures, smirking to himself. _

_ “Really? Because he looks like he has a really big -” Tyler began to say, but was cut off by Josh. He didn’t really think that, but he knew that Josh would get upset if he said something like that. The last thing he wanted to hear was that a boy preferred one of his best friends over him. _

_ “Not as big as mine!” Josh yelled, making Tyler laugh. He covered his mouth up with his hands, not wanting to bring any attention to them from people passing by. _

_ “Hey, what time did that guy say the plane was coming in tomorrow?” Josh asked once Tyler had calmed down a little. _

_ “It says…” Tyler trailed off as he pulled the piece of paper out of his pocket. Marcus had printed one off for each of them before Josh started to threaten him. “The plane takes off at 8:50 AM tomorrow.” _

_ “So we’re stuck here until then?” Josh asked, rolling his eyes. _

_ “I mean, it’s not like we can go anywhere, right?” Tyler shrugged. There really wasn’t anywhere to go, though. They were in a small town about an hour and a half outside of L.A, there wasn’t much to do there. _

_ “I’ll Google somewhere to go a little later, maybe there’s a club or a bar we can get into.” Josh mumbled, looking down at his phone once more. _

_ “I doubt it.” Tyler muttered to himself. He brought his hand up to his mouth again and began biting his nails while staring off into space, totally oblivious to Josh. _

_ “Why do you bite your nails like that?” Josh asked, grabbing Tyler’s hand and holding it close to his face. _

_ “It’s a nervous habit. I’ve been doing it since I was 14.” Tyler said, bringing his hand back. He started biting his nails when his parents told him they were getting a divorce and he had been doing it ever since. He couldn’t stop now, and Tyler had tried everything. _

_ “You’re not going to have anything to scratch my back with later.” Josh smirked back at him. He turned and scratched his own back, probably having scratches there already. _

_ “I think they could still do some damage.” Tyler said while examining his nails, not taking the time to think about what he had just said. _

_ “You totally just agreed to banging me later tonight, Ty.” Josh laughed. _

_ “No I didn’t.” Tyler protested. The last thing he wanted to do was have sex with Josh, even if he was being nicer to him. _

_ “Yes you did, and I’m not going to forget it.” Josh grinned. _

_ “No.” _

_ “Yes.” _

_ “No.” _

_ “Come on, I’m not going to hurt you.” Josh pouted. _

_ “Yes you will.” Tyler said, crossing his arms over his chest. He wasn’t talking about Josh hurting him physically, because in that respect he didn’t actually trust that he would hurt him. He was speaking mentally. _

_ Virginity was something that was a pretty big thing, and Tyler didn’t want to give his away to someone like Josh. He didn’t want to have to be stuck with the memory that he let an asshole like Josh Dun be the first person to have sex with him. Besides, he was never going to see him again. Why would Tyler give up something so special to someone he was only going to know for a few more hours? _

_ “I wouldn’t hurt you, Ty, what are you talking about?” Josh asked. He wore a puzzled expression on his face, his eyebrows knit together. _

_ “How do you think I’m going to feel when the guy I lose my virginity to never speaks to me again?” Tyler blurted out. He hadn’t actually meant to say that, it was more something he had planned on keeping in his head. He didn’t want Josh to know that he would actually feel sad if he did something like that to him. _

_ “You know, I’ve never thought of that before.” Josh said quietly. _

_ “Of course you haven’t, you only think about yourself.” Tyler took another sip of his coffee and finished it off before standing up to throw it away. _

_ “Hey, Ty, are you hungry? I think I’m going to buy something to eat.” Josh stood up as well when Tyler came back to the table to grab his backpack, putting it on his shoulders again. _

_ “No, I’m not. And thanks for buying me the coffee and trying to help with my plane situation, but I think we should part ways here.” Tyler said. He was extremely bipolar when it came to things like this, such as spending time with people. All morning he had been on and off with Josh, but he felt that now he had finally made his decision.  _

_ Tyler was going to go stake out a place in the terminal and sit there for the next however many hours and focus on something other and Josh for once. He didn’t want to  bother him anymore and he also didn’t want him to bother him. The two of them just couldn’t seem to get along with each other for more than a few minutes at a time and Tyler was getting sick of it. _

_ “Whoa, whoa, Ty. Slow down a little.” Josh called after Tyler, who had begun to walk away from him. _

_ “Can you just leave me alone for a while, please?” Tyler asked, whipping around to face Josh. “I really appreciate you being so nice to me for the past hour or so but I think that it’s time that we end this.” _

_ “Ty, baby, what’s wrong?” Josh gripped Tyler’s arm and took a step closer, holding onto him while he tried hard not to look up at him. _

_ “Don’t call me Ty.” Tyler demanded. He was sick of telling Josh not to call him that, he only liked hearing it from his mother. _

_ “Baby, just tell me -” _

_ “Don’t call me baby either.” He snapped, pulling away from Josh. “It was nice meeting you, Josh. Goodbye.” _

_ Tyler turned away and left Josh after that, heading straight for the bathrooms where he could hopefully find some peace for a moment before going back out to the terminals to wait. Josh didn’t follow after him, and a part of Tyler was happy, he didn’t need him anymore. But a part of him wished he had chased him down, and he couldn’t deny that. _


End file.
